


Lazy Mornings

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, One allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Domestic Bliss with Rey. Your morning routine and how you wake together😌
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lazy Mornings

Mornings with Rey are your favourite part of the day. She sleeps in later than you, not by too long but enough for you to have her caf already brewed and waiting on the nightstand. You like to watch the tendrils of steam lazily rise from it up into the air. Its relaxing. You also like to watch her while she sleeps in. And you know how that sounds and you laugh at yourself everytime you think it, but it isn’t anything weird. It’s just so nice seeing her at peace, no creases between her brows unless she’s been having nightmares. You don’t like to think about those nights and mornings.

But mornings like this are easy. She snuffles every so often, wrinkles her nose, and then nuzzles her face into her pillow. Her mouth often hangs open as she sleeps and sometimes, a little drool will pool out onto the pillow but you find it endearing, and it gives you a little giggle.

Her hands, tan and deft, scrunch the sheets between her palms when she begins to wake up. Her long legs will stretch out, toes curling and then flexing. She’ll give one final rub of her face into the pillow, like a little lothkitten, before her arms come up beneath her shoulders and she rises up off her stomach to roll onto her back. She’ll groggily force her eyes to open and sometimes a little whimper will leave her lips when she cant immediately see you. But you’re always quick to lean into her and coo gently, press a reassuring kiss to her cheek. 

Eventually, she’ll sit up against the headboard and reach for her caf, waiting there every morning without fail except for when you both wake up craving something different for breakfast. Those mornings usually start with sleepy touches and then soft gasps and the drag of her thigh between yours as she presses kisses along the length of your neck and across your jaw. Those mornings, Rey takes care of you instead.

But this isn’t one of those mornings, and when Rey’s eyelids flutter open and she wipes the crust from her eyes, you hand her her caf and a morning kiss. You sling your arm around her shoulders, murmur “good morning love” and she snuggles into your side as you both prepare to start your day.


End file.
